


Widow recalls her relationship with Reader

by EmpressValeeria



Category: Widowmaker - Fandom, overwatch
Genre: Sorry Not Sorry, overwatch fluff, reader shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressValeeria/pseuds/EmpressValeeria
Summary: Fluff that was partly inspired by a prompt from FloydianSlip73 and combined with another work I was dabbling with.Serious not serious fluff.





	Widow recalls her relationship with Reader

It wasn’t often Amélie found herself looking back at the past. Yet today was a special day. It was her anniversary. It had been a few years you two had been together. Longer than most her relationships since Gerard. 

But you, you were different. You stood by her when others found it difficult. She just couldn’t get you to pester off. 

Perhaps it really was just your silly charm. But she knew it was more than that. Deep inside, she knew she cared more about you than your opportune one liners.

The great Widow was more used to being swooned over with overdramatic gestures. Things that honestly bored her to death. But you, you were lucky if you knew what romance was. She admired your case and attempts. It made you redeeming in her eyes.

Gomez. 

You called her deceased husband Gomez.

She shifted in her chair at the thought. You had taken her out to your shared favorite restaurant. Being prompt as always, Amélie had arrived early and was just waiting on you. It could only but give her time to sit back and reminisce. 

She couldn’t help but think about how you two first met. You had known her prior to her joining Talon. Gérard was your best friend back growing up. The two of you used to get into quite the bit of trouble here and there.

She never thought she’d end up with you in the end. It was quite unexpected. Gérard himself was quite the sarcastic man but you, she never thought twice about. You were like a sibling in some ways, her always having to step in and clean up whatever the two of you did.

It was one day in particular she can recall. It was how you met. 

You and Gérard were working on your next big project, whatever scheme that was she couldn’t remember. She only knew it involved you making a mess of yourself. 

One day she was over at Gérard’s back when they were dating. Gérard had given you a key and unbeknownst to her, his place was your second crash pad. Amélie had just moved in a few days prior. Tired from all the packing she went out to get some groceries.

During that time, you happened to waltz in. You were covered in paint/oil and who knows what else. Gérard told you to head back to his place to clean up and grab a couple things while you were there. He really needed a few files to complete whatever bizarre concoction you two were working on/building. 

What he didn’t tell you (which he was planning on surprising you with later over some drinks) was that he finally convinced Amélie to move in with him. It had been a bit of a back and forth. Took a quite bit of convincing from Gérard but eventually she gave in after she made sure it was clear she ruled the house.

So there you were, doing as you always did crashing his place. You used to have a crash bag but eventually Gérard let you have some place to put your things in his man cave/office a place Amélie had yet to discover.

You waltzed in, took your shoes [or heels] off and headed straight to the bathroom. You noticed a few boxes along the way but shrugged it off. You were too tired and agonized on having a nice hot shower to care. 

Once the shower was going you took your time and relaxed. Embracing the hot water as it enveloped you. 

At some point during your shower, Amélie had returned from her groceries. She heard the shower running and thought nothing of it at first.

She hummed to herself chuckling a little as she remembered what happened next.

For whatever reason as she was placing the food away a mischievous idea occurred to her.

‘Why don’t I surprise the poor fool?’ she thought to herself knowing Gérard would not be expecting it.

Quickly and quietly she strode over to the bathroom stripping as she went along. By the time she got to the door she couldn’t help but have such a smirk on her lips. 

Opening the door she snuck in hearing you hum/sing horribly to yourself. She thought the voice sounded a little odd at first but she was moving too fast and could only remember Gérard’s singing voice sounding like something dying.

You happened to close your eyes and lean back under the spray scrubbing the conditioner out of your hair, your front completely exposed. 

Pulling the curtain back quietly she dove in as she was moving in and towards you she immediately began realizing it wasn’t Gérard. It was YOU. But the momentum was too great for her to stop and she only slid into you.

“BLAH!!!” was all you could manage to blurt out as you looked down.

“hi,” you said softly in that charmingly awkward way of yours, “um….how are you?”

She was stunned and immediately pulled back, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”

You glance at her bewildered, “What do you mean?! What are YOU doing HERE???” 

Her expression was just as priceless as yours, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!”

“I-I-Wha-what??? What do you mean YOUR house???” you awkwardly said as you soon realized how exposed you were.

You tried to awkwardly cover yourself up as Amélie took notice. She soon also realized as she grabbed the shower curtain to cover herself. 

As if on que you both heard the door to the bathroom open as Gérard rushed in.

“GOMEZ!” You shouted in relief.

“I heard yel-“ Gérard began to say before he saw the situation and went silent, “….what….?”

Amélie immediately jumped out taking the curtain with her as she remembered how stunned and furious she was. 

“YOU KNOW THIS PERSON??!!” She shouted at Gérard.

“Yo Gomez, I assume this is uh…is this Amélie?” You try to add to make it possibly less awkward.

Of course you knew who SHE was. She was all Gérard would ever talk about with you. But YOU, Amélie never saw a photo to even recognize you. She was first convinced first hand you were some random person but as you spoke to Gérard she slowly started to connect the dots.

“You….you must be Gérard’s friend I’ve heard so much about,” she mutters as she slowly puts it together.

“Yes!” Gérard interrupts, “And why are you two NAKED???”

You immediately put your hands up in the air as a sign of clear no fowl answering, “She jumped me, bro!”

“I did NOT!” she spat.

You followed up, “Then explain why and how I’m mindin’ my own business washing out my hair when all of a sudden I feel something slam into me and I look down and it’s you! You had me thinking at first maybe it was like the Bate’s Motel or something ‘til I looked down.”

“Non!” she spat, “Explain what you are doing in my house!”

Gérard shakes his head meekly, “[He/She] has a key,”

You shrug and Amélie turns and storms off, the curtain trailing in her wake. All she could hear was suddenly the two of you laughing it off as if nothing was out of place. When she had to explain to Gérard later why she did what she did she vowed never to try to surprise him in the shower. Much to his dismay and attempts to try to convince her otherwise, her experience with you was enough to put her off. 

She immediately is brought back to the present as you arrive and sit down at the table.

“Madame,” you greet her.

She looks at you quizzically, “No kiss?”

“You looked mesmerized by something, I’m sorry, Madame,” you answer cheerfully.

Quickly albeit a little clumsily you get up and kiss her sweetly. Truthfully she was only teasing you but she always appreciated your affection.

“I was just reminiscing how we first met,” she muses.

“Oh God,” you blurt out as you return to your chair, “wasn’t that eventful?”

She chuckled smiling lightly, “Oui, Chérie. It was a sight to see.”

The waiter comes over and you both order a bottle of wine for the occasion.

“How interesting this all turned out,” you murmur as the waiter leaves.

“Indeed,” she muses, “you say that every anniversary.”

Jokingly you scoff, “I do not!”

“Of course,” she answers. 

“Y’know I still remember when we first moved in together,” you recall, “You just came over and took over the place.”

The both of you sit back and laugh. What a time indeed that was.

It was a few years back. Truth be told, Amélie didn’t waste any time moving in with you. Despite the circumstances she remembered you from before she became Widowmaker. You were too much of a klutz for Talon to be bothered with, much to both of your reliefs. Though they still worried of you as some sort of a liability, everyone at Talon knew anyone who messed with you would have to go through, Amélie. No one dared. 

Talon however did not know you two knew each other before much less that she remembered you. That and Talon had no clue as to your former identity. After the fall of Overwatch and Gérard’s passing you had assumed a new identity. The only one who knew was Sombra and you two were ironically (to Amélie’s undoing) were the closest of pals.

Nonetheless after Gérard’s passing you received a letter as part of his will so to speak. He asked of you to look after Amélie. He said that if you received the letter then obviously something must have happened to him.

As close as you and Gomez were, you honored his wish and took it upon yourself to look after her. His death had you quite rattled however and you hated the thought of honoring him on this matter. However once you learned of what Amélie had become, you took it upon yourself to honor and vow to uphold Gérard’s wish. 

You knew it wasn’t her fault for what Talon did. The more you discovered about it the more you vowed to find her. 

At Overwatch you were more of a Scientist type of personnel. However little to few knew of your true combat capabilities. You were both brains and brawn. Though you tended to be more of the brains aspect despite how much you trained. Top marks you had sure, but when people saw you, no one took it seriously and no one could believe it. It made it all the more frustrating but all the more useful as Gérard would always point out.

One day after Overwatch had fallen and you’d assumed your new identity you went on a recon operation. You had heard word of the sniper was in the vicinity. For months you had been trying to track her. It almost seemed as though she was playing a game with you.

You heart would sink at the thought remembering how similar it was to how she used to tease you prior to her becoming Widow.

Then one night you finally caught up to her only for her to lead you straight into her web. She had been watching you for quite sometime. You had been ensnared in an actual web of some sort when that moment that changed everything for you both slammed into your lives. She walked up to you and removed your helmet/mask.

A small tear had trickled in her eye which only made you tear up as well (almost much more than her). She spoke your name softly almost ghostly as you understood she recognized and remembered you. A gentle stroke of her hand graced the side of your face. 

She had planned on taking you out the night but as soon as she saw it was you, she immediately ceased all thoughts.

“Why?” she asked.

“It’s not because I love you,” you say.

Her hand immediately slaps you across the face as she swore like the old Amélie you knew.

You chuckle, “It’s because words can’t explain it.”

Her stare was cold as ice as she watched you continue, “Love isn’t the word. At first I hated what you had become, what you did to Gomez. But when I heard what they did to you, it crushed me in ways you couldn’t even imagine. I had to find you,”

It was the only time you were almost that romantic in your entire relationship thus far and it wasn’t the best. But for you, it was something.

Tears choked you up, “I had to find you!”

She released you from the web and turned on her heel, a sign she was about to use her grappling hook.

“Chérie,” she called you.

“Madame,” was all you could think of saying.

Like that she was gone. 

Or at least, so you thought. Two days later Widowmaker crashed into your pad with a bunch of boxes. She timed it on a day when you were out and stored all the boxes in a guest room she knew you never looked at. She waited until you arrived home. 

She had a few ideas of how to surprise greet you. You had been looking for her since she disappeared on you. A noble gesture in her book indeed.

Yet when you left to go take a shower, she knew.

She crashed in on you just as when you had met. It was then that she really showed signs of the woman you used to know.

The rest was history. 

Although you were quite stunned at how fast she moved but you knew she had the best intentions. 

“Y’know I did sleep with my eyes open in the beginning right?” You muse at her.

“Such a fool,” she laughs.

You chuckle, “No really, that had to be one of the dumbest possible things I could have let happen.”

“Yet I’m happy you did,” she smiles happily relieved. 

You both resumed your evening laughing and giggling at past events while looking forward to making new ones. Though you two never let the other live down how you got together and how it happened.


End file.
